Spin The Plastic Pop Bottle!
by Box Turtle
Summary: My final part in the Miss. Star series. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. To the DBZ Gang's horror, Miss. Star returns yet another time! :o) Involves a chocolate incident, a necklace incident and some games. If you haven't noticed, Miss. Star has an addiction to co


Spin The Plastic Pop Bottle!  
  
My third and final story in the Miss. Star series. *sob*sob* Now I'll need a new excuse for  
writing humor. ^_^ Well, this involves Miss. Star, and in case you didn't read the summary, the  
DBZ Gang, a chocolate incident, a necklace incident and interesting games that attract first graders. Here it is! :o) Enjoy:  
  
  
It was 8:40 a.m., and everyone was standing outside of the school, talking or doing   
  
something else. A small crowd was gathered by the door. "Oh wow that's really nice, Chi Chi",   
  
said #18 (Juuachi-gou), admiring Chi Chi's necklace. "Is it a locket?" asked Bulma. Chi Chi   
  
giggled. "Yes...but don't open it", she said mysteriously. "Oooh! Let me see!" Lunchi said.   
  
Vegeta was playing basketball again, and "accidentally" hit Chi Chi in the face. "Are you okay?"   
  
asked #18. "I think so", replied Chi Chi. "Ah! Where's my necklace?" Chi Chi shrieked. "It's   
  
right here", Lunchi said. "Whew!" said Chi Chi, relieved. "It's just a stupid necklace", Vegeta   
  
said loudly. "Say sorry!" Bulma ordered. Vegeta sighed. "Sorry", he muttered and walked away.   
  
  
Eventually the bell rang, and the usual rush to get in line first happened again. "I'm in   
  
line first!" Vegeta bragged, sticking his tongue out at Picollo, who was right behind him. Goku   
  
went up to the front and held the door before Vegeta started blowing up teachers.   
  
  
An hour later:  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, Yajirobe, Chi Chi, Bulma, #18, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Lunchi   
  
were all sitting in French class, and over half of them were sleeping. Finally, class ended.   
  
"Well, let me see who's been good today!" Mrs. Suen said smiling grimly. She looked around. #18   
  
was awake, and tried to wake up Yamcha, who was sleeping at the desk beside her. "Wake up!" #18   
  
hissed. Yamcha yawned. "What?" he murmured. #18 sighed. She threw an eraser at him. "Ouch!" he   
  
said. Mrs. Suen walked over to where Yajirobe was snoring. She banged her fist on the table.   
  
"Wake up, class!" she said loudly. A few groans and a "Yes Mrs. Suen". Mrs. Suen shook her head.   
  
"Well, today I have a special treat for a student that was listening and awake through the whole   
  
lesson", Mrs. Suen said, smiling. Piccolo perked up. So did the other drowsy students. Mrs. Suen   
  
waved a package of Hershey's Hugs in front of her face. "Well...Bulma's been good today. Here you   
  
go", Mrs. Suen said, dropping the package of chocolates in front of Bulma. "Umm...thank you",   
  
Bulma said. "Alright, class is dismissed!" Mrs. Suen said eagerly, almost more eager than the   
  
students to get out of class.  
  
  
It was recess, and people burst out of the doors. Bulma was standing outside the door,   
  
waiting for Chi Chi and #18 to come outside. Vegeta came out the door instead. He noticed the   
  
package of chocolates in her hand. "Can I have a hug?" he asked. Bulma was surprised. "What?!"   
  
she asked. "Come on! Can I have a hug? Or two?" Vegeta repeated, this time louder. Krillin was   
  
just coming out of the door at that moment. "Fine! Please? Please can I have a hug?" Vegeta   
  
begged. "NO YOU CANNOT HAVE A HUG!" Bulma screamed. "Please? You're a nice person Bulma. Now give   
  
me a hug!" demanded Vegeta. Krillin's eyes nearly popped out. "A hug?!?" he asked Vegeta. "Sure!   
  
Bulma! Now give me one!" Vegeta said, a lot louder. "No you can't! I told you before! You aren't   
  
getting any hugs from me!" Bulma answered, very annoyed. Krillin's eyes darted from Vegeta to   
  
Bulma and back to Vegeta. "YOU want a hug from HER?" Krillin asked. *GAG*. Krillin fell over,   
  
anime style. By now the whole class had come outside and they were just as confused as Krillin.   
  
"Well...if he wants a hug...you could give him one", suggested Chi Chi. "Not on my life!" Bulma   
  
told her, glaring at Chi Chi. "Oh no! Krillin! What happened to him?" asked #18, and attempted to   
  
get him to wake up. "He's your boyfriend, Bulma. Just give him a hug and end this argument!"   
  
Lunchi advised. "No way! Just because he's my boyfriend doesn't mean he gets a hug! And don't   
  
think if you help me you'll get one too!" Bulma shot back. Lunchi backed away. "I don't want a   
  
hug", she said. Piccolo was confused. So was Goku. "But it's just a chocolate. What's the big   
  
deal?" he asked quietly. Everyone turned to stare at him except for Bulma and Vegeta. "A   
  
CHOCOLATE hug? Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" they all said at the same time. "I thought you   
  
knew", Goku said, shrugging. "Now can you give me a hug?" Vegeta asked. "No way!" Bulma said, and   
  
walked away. "Thanks for blowing my chances to get free food", Vegeta snarled at Goku. "Sorry",   
  
Goku said, and went to play basketball with Yamcha. Yajirobe followed Bulma. "What do you want?"   
  
asked a very angry Bulma. "A hug", Yajirobe said seriously. "You're not getting ANY chocolate   
  
from me!" Bulma yelled, and Yajirobe disappeared.  
  
  
Vegeta, Yamcha, Goku and Piccolo were playing basketball when Vegeta noticed something   
  
shining on Goku's shirt. "What's that Goku?" Vegeta asked curiously. "N-nothing", Goku said,   
  
backing away. "Yes it's something. It's a necklace! Why on earth are you wearing a necklace,   
  
Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked, laughing. "It looks interesting?" Goku tried. "Hmph", Vegeta said, and   
  
was about to walk away when he noticed something else about it. "Why is it a HEART SHAPE?" Vegeta   
  
asked, bursting into laughter again. "Only girls wear hearts!" Vegeta said in between laughing.   
  
  
"Yeah, why ARE you wearing a girl's necklace? Hey, it's a locket too!" Yamcha observed. "...."   
  
Goku said, er...didn't. He just stood there with his mouth shut. Vegeta looked at the necklace   
  
closely. "Come here Piccolo! Doesn't this look familiar?" Vegeta asked. Piccolo looked at the   
  
heart closely. "No. I've never seen it before", Piccolo said, thinking hard. "Hmm...oh yeah!   
  
Someone was wearing it this morning? But who?" Vegeta asked. Yamcha shrugged. Just then Chi Chi,   
  
Bulma and #18 walked by. Vegeta tugged on Chi Chi's hair. "AHH! What was that for?!" Chi Chi said   
  
  
angrily. All of a sudden, a teacher with blonde hair and a pink dress walked up to them. "Oh   
  
no...", muttered Piccolo. "Why hello! What seems to be the problem?" Miss. Star said in her sappy   
  
voice. "That Vegeta pulled my hair!" Chi Chi said, forgetting that Miss. Star was actually a   
  
monster. Miss. Star was holding a cup of black coffee in her hand. "Now, now, Vegeta. That's a   
  
dumb thing to do!" she said, her skin turning blue. Smoke started pouring out of her ears,   
  
literally. Everyone just stared in horror. The others in their class had noticed the smoke and   
  
had crowded around them. "WAIT!" shouted Vegeta. Miss. Star turned back to "normal". "Why?" she   
  
asked, more curious than angry. "Well...uh..Kakarrot here is wearing a heart necklace, and I just   
  
remembered who else was wearing it this morning!" Vegeta said very fast. "Oh, and who was it?"   
  
Miss. Star asked, her sappy smile back. Vegeta realized that a great excuse had just come up for   
  
him, and he wouldn't even have to lie! "I pulled Chi Chi's hair because she was the one who was   
  
wearing it this morning!" Vegeta said proudly. Miss. Star nodded. Tien's mouth opened a little   
  
bit too wide. "That cheesy of an excuse and she still believes it?" he asked Piccolo. "Be quiet",   
  
Piccolo said. "But why is Goku wearing Chi Chi's necklace? Chi Chi isn't wearing her necklace   
  
anymore" Yamcha asked, completely confused. Vegeta thought for a moment. "I've got it!" Vegeta   
  
said, grinning like he had just invented food. Yamcha could have sworn he saw a lightbulb light   
  
up over Vegeta's big hair. "Well?" Miss. Star asked excitedly. "Kakarrot stole it! I didn't know   
  
you had the guts in you", Vegeta said, turning to Goku. Goku stared at him. Chi Chi shook her   
  
head. "No. He didn't steal it", Chi Chi told Miss. Star.   
  
  
"Good. Or else I would have thrown him in the office!" Miss. Star said, glaring at Goku   
  
with her red eyes. Vegeta shook his head. "I should have known you didn't have the guts in you to   
  
steal", Vegeta said to Goku. "Then what happened?" Yamcha asked again. Vegeta thought. So did the   
  
rest of the crowd. Krillin put his left hand up high into the air, which is not very high. "I   
  
know!" he shouted. Everyone turned to him. "There are two necklaces! Goku has one and so does Chi   
  
Chi!" Krillin said, grinning. "No that's not it either", Chi Chi said. Miss. Star ran out of   
  
patience. "That's it! Give me that necklace!" she shouted with smoke coming out of her ears like   
  
water coming out of a tap. Goku fumbled with the clasp nervously. It wouldn't come off! Goku   
  
tugged on it. It still wouldn't budge. Miss. Star snatched it from his neck with her claws.   
  
"There!" Miss. Star said, pleased with her accomplishment. She opened the locket with ease. "Ah!   
  
It has your pictures in it!" she said, smiling a smile with fangs. Miss. Star pointed at Goku and   
  
Chi Chi. Chi Chi blushed. So did Goku. Piccolo's eyes lit up. "I've got it! Goku found the   
  
necklace and put the pictures in it!" Piccolo said. Chi Chi sighed. "No. That's not it either",   
  
she said, blushing. "I'VE GOT IT!" Miss. Star screeched. She looked angry instead of proud. "If   
  
Goku is wearing Chi Chi's necklace and he didn't steal it, what does it mean?". She didn't wait   
  
for an answer. "IT MEANS SHE GAVE THE NECKLACE TO HIM! THAT'S WHY HE'S WEARING IT!" she screamed.   
  
"Oh...", said the class in unison. ^_^*. "Let's get back to playing basketball", Vegeta   
  
suggested, and they all went back to doing what they had been doing before Miss. Star had   
  
arrived.   
  
  
The bell rang and everyone went to class. For once they didn't have computers or gym, so   
  
they didn't see Miss. Star. "Finally! We're done with her!" Lunchi said in relief. But she was   
  
wrong.   
  
  
After school, the kids stayed behind to ah, let's say, "socialize". They all sat in a   
  
circle. "What should we do?" asked Goku. "Let's see..do you have cards?" #18 asked. Krillin   
  
nodded and pulled a pack of cards out from his pocket. "Let's play Black Jack Bloody Knuckles!"   
  
Vegeta suggested. "I'm in!" Piccolo said. "Me too", agreed Yamcha. "Me", Goku said. "What are you   
  
little children doing after school?" Miss. Star asked evilly. "We're um, playing cards", Goku   
  
said. "Bloody Knuckles isn't allowed at school!" Tien whispered to Goku. A little too loud.   
  
"Bloody Knuckles? Can I play?" Miss. Star asked, in an insane sort of way. Yamcha didn't know   
  
what to say. "Okay", Vegeta agreed. What was he supposed to do, say no? Suddenly a little girl in   
  
first grade came over to them. "Can I play too?" she asked. "Sure!" Miss. Star said, smiling her   
  
hysterical smile. The little girl sat down beside them. "Okay...let's start", Goku said, smiling.   
  
Vegeta passed out the cards. "Stay", Piccolo said. "Hit", Yamcha said. Eventually everybody had   
  
their cards. "Okay, flip", said the little girl. Vegeta got a Queen, a four and a six. Yamcha got   
  
a ten, a three and a two. Piccolo had an eight, a five and a two. The little girl had a King, a   
  
two and a seven. Goku had an eight, a nine and a three. Miss. Star had a Jack, a Queen and a   
  
nine. "Oh no...Miss. Star lost!" Goku whispered. "I don't want to hit her. You can", Vegeta told   
  
Goku. Goku sighed. He picked out a black card and a red card. "Pick one, Miss", he said   
  
nervously. Black was soft and red was hard. Miss. Star picked the red card. "Okay, you can hit me   
  
now", Miss. Star said in her sappy voice. "I don't know about this!" Goku whispered to Piccolo.   
"Just hit her", Piccolo replied. Goku took the pack of cards and slammed them down on Miss.   
  
Star's knuckles as hard as he could without hurting her. "Ouch", Miss. Star said. To everyone's   
  
surprise, Miss. Star stayed "normal". But there was a strange gleam in her eye. "Let's not play   
  
Bloody Knuckles anymore", Yamcha said, and shuffled the deck.   
  
  
"Let's play Big 2", suggested Bulma. "Okay", Chi Chi said. "Gamble?" a little boy asked.   
  
"It's not gambling. It just depends on how you're playing it. Do you want to gamble?" Bulma said.   
  
"Uh..could I not put anything out?" the first grade boy asked. "Sure", Lunchi said. #18 passed   
  
out the cards. They were sitting far away from the boys and Miss. Star. "What are you putting   
  
out?" #18 asked Chi Chi. "Not my necklace! Um...here", she said as she tossed a hair clip onto   
  
the ground. "This", Bulma said, and tossed down a silver ring. Lunchi put down a keychain with a   
  
smiley face on it. "I don't think this little boy here would want a ring", she said, laughing.   
  
"Okay, let's start", Chi Chi said. The first round, the little boy won. "Okay...I pick the   
  
keychain", he said. The second round, Chi Chi won. "I think I'll keep my hair clip", she said. In   
  
the middle of the third round, Miss. Star sneaked up behind them. "Ah! Hi Miss. Star!" Lunchi   
  
said cheerfully. "I see you're playing cards too. I hope you're not GAMBLING!" Miss. Star said   
  
sternly. "Of course not!" #18 said, smiling and putting Bulma's ring on her finger. "Good.   
  
Because I don't have anything to put out", Miss. Star said. "But there are too many people   
  
already. Oh well. Maybe next time", sighed Miss. Star and walked back to the boys. Bulma won.   
  
"Uh...#18, could you give me back my ring?" she asked. #18 tried to pull the ring off of her   
  
finger. "I can't get it off!" she said, tugging on the silver band. "If you ever get it off, give   
it back to me", Bulma said, annoyed.   
  
  
"Want to play something else?" Lunchi asked. "Sure", agreed Chi Chi. "What about Spin The   
  
Bottle?" Lunchi suggested. "Oh sure! Let's go get the guys", Bulma said, and rushed off to the   
  
other side of the playgrounds. "We need a bottle", #18 said. "Um..hmm", Chi Chi thought. "I think   
  
I have something from lunch", Lunchi said, and searched in her bag. "I found it! Will an empty   
  
pop bottle do?" Lunchi asked #18. "I guess. Just so long the plastic doesn't crack", #18 replied.   
  
By this time, Bulma had dragged the guys back to where Chi Chi, #18 and Lunchi were. "Here! And I   
  
even brought this little girl", she said, winking at the little boy. They all sat in a circle.   
  
"Spin the bottle? Cool!" said the little boy. "Right...", Piccolo said. "We're playing this   
  
version: if a guy gets a guy, then they have to shake hands. If a girl gets a girl, they have to   
  
shake hands. But if a guy gets a girl or the other way around, they have to hug", explained   
  
Bulma. "Who wants to go first?" asked Bulma. "Me!" Vegeta said. Vegeta took the bottle and spun   
  
it around. It landed on - Piccolo! "Er...do they shake hands or what?" Yajirobe asked. "Good   
  
question", Lunchi said, thinking. "SHAKE HANDS!" shouted Vegeta. "Okay...fine", Chi Chi said.   
  
"Don't get overexcited". "Okay, new rule. If you get Piccolo, you HAVE to shake hands", Bulma   
  
said. Piccolo spun the bottle. He got #18. *Shake hands*. "Okay #18, your turn", Lunchi said. #18   
  
spun the bottle. It landed on - the little boy. "Do I still have to hug him?" she asked. Bulma   
  
nodded. After they hugged, Miss. Star appeared.   
  
  
"OooOh! Spin the bottle! I want to play!" she said like a spoiled brat. Bulma nodded. She   
  
couldn't say no. "Okay...well you can go now", Bulma said to Miss. Star cautiously. Miss. Star   
  
spun the bottle, her claws digging into the plastic. "There goes my bottle", muttered Lunchi.   
  
When the bottle finally stopped, it was pointed at - Krillin. "?!?!" Krillin was very shocked. "I   
  
feel sorry for him", Yamcha said to Vegeta. "Let's watch the show!" Vegeta said, interested. So   
  
Miss. Star reached over and hugged Krillin. Krillin fell over on the ground. "Well, I think I   
  
have to go home now", Chi Chi said, and walked away. Miss. Star was getting ready to spin the   
  
bottle again. It pointed to Goku. "I-I have to walk Chi Chi home now, yeah, bye!" Goku said, and   
  
ran after Chi Chi. "Well, it looks like it's my turn again!" Miss. Star cackled, sounding very   
  
hysterical. Yamcha got up and ran away. #18 looked scared. "Let's go", she told Bulma and Lunchi.   
  
"Wait for us!" Vegeta and Tien said. They were about to run after the girls when they remembered   
  
something. "Should we drag baldy?" Vegeta asked. "I guess", Tien said and they pulled Krillin   
  
with them. "No one wants to play!" Miss. Star said, furious. Her eyes turned red and her skin   
  
changed a shade of light blue. Smoke started pouring out of her ears and nose again. "FINE! I'll   
  
leave!" she screamed. Everyone put their hands over their ears and ran as fast as they could.  
  
  
Piccolo was walking home when he noticed Yajirobe crossing the street. He was about to   
  
wave, but decided against it. Then he heard a loud honk and a scream of horror from behind him.   
  
Piccolo turned just in time to see Yajirobe fall onto the sidewalk. And a dark green van barely   
  
missing him. "She tried to kill me!" Yajirobe said, out of breath, and ran in the other   
  
direction. Piccolo laughed. Then the dark green van passed him. Miss. Star was sitting in the   
  
driver's seat, laughing hysterically. "BYE!" she screeched to Piccolo. Piccolo stood there in   
  
shock. "Miss. Star almost ran over Yajirobe!" he thought. "We can't even get rid of her when we   
  
go home". Piccolo shook his head and continued walking home.  
  
  
THE END - PROBABLY.  
  
  
:o) How did you like this one? It's still not as funny as the first one in my opinion. :P Oh well. That chocolate thing actually happened to me. ^_^* And in the end I didn't give him a hug anyway.   
  
Disclaimer: DBZ and all related characters belong to Akira Toriyama and that other stuff. I have no idea where Spin The Bottle, Black Jack or Bloody Knuckles came from, but they don't belong to me. Hershey's Chocolate Hugs belong to Hershey and once again not me.   
  
However, Miss. Star DOES belong to me, as does the story and the two little first graders. Hmm...Miss. Star's green van does too, and her hysterical laugh, her sappy smile etc. ^_^* I love this song...¹ï §A §Ú ¥Ã ¤£ ©ñ ±ó. Gallen Lo and Flora Chan..:o) K, I'm babbling...sorry about that song part, it's not playing, but when I was writing this, I was listening to it. Well...the third part to "The Real Price Of Saving The World" I'll get out soon. Thanx for reading! :o)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
